Suicunes' storm
by Zilarra
Summary: A girl runs away from her drunken uncle when her parents leave him to take care of her. She soon is discovered by Suicune, the legendary water dog. Suicune asks her if she wishes to go with it, Storm instantly agreeing. Will her family ever see her again?


A/N This is part of a Trilogy which are three stories that include Suicune (This one), Entei (Enteis' Inferno) and Raikou (Raikou's Thunder). I'll only post Enteis' after I've finished Suicunes' and same with Raikou even if I've finished typing them up because I'm then going to do a story with all the trainers and Pokémon. That way, you'll know what happens before you read the next one.

Suicune's Storm

A teen ran between the trees of the forest that was near her city. The girl was running away from her mothers' brother, her uncle. He was in a drunken stupor and despite being his niece, tried to rape her. Like that hadn't happened before. Every once in awhile, when her parents were going to leave town on business her mother called Uncle Cater to come and watch her. And of course, he got drunk every night. At least one of the nights he stays, he'll creep into her room and climb onto top of her but the girl, being a light sleeper, woke up instantly and would always kick him where it would _kill._ The girl, rain pelting down on her, tripped over a root and landing in a muddy puddle. The teen's name sake kept raging above as she sat up, groaning. Her Shinx, who had followed her, ran up to her. She had got Shinx for her 12th birthday from her brother when he went to Sinnoh and couldn't make it to her birthday.

"Shi! Nix Shinx?" He asked, nuzzling her arm. Storm smiled lightly, trying to open her eyes. Storm tried to wipe the mud off her face, succeeding in only spreading it around her face. Storm sighed, titling her head back so the rain fell on her face. The mud was slowly washed off her face. She thought she heard a twig snap but dismissed it as thunder. Storm had always liked rain; it reminded her of her favorite legendary Pokémon Suicune. Ever since she had heard about and seen pictures of the creature, she fell in love. Suddenly, a voice pierced through her mind as Shinx started to growl

'Child, are you alright?' Storm jerked her head down as her eyes flew open, gasping at the sight before her. Suicune, the legendary water dog was standing in front of her.

"Suicune..." she whispered. She then managed to croak out "Y-yes, I'm fine." She stared up at Suicune with wide eyes. Shinx glared at the legendary. The graceful Pokémon bowed its head, staring at Storm with concerned ruby orbs

'Are you sure Child? You seem to be quite upset.' Tears welled up in her eyes but Storm kept them in check

"I'm sure..." She answered "Suicune, What are you doing here? You'll get caught if you get seen." Storm asked, tying to divert Suicune's attention else were. The legendary's eyes flickered

'I felt your pain, your sorrow so I came.' The majestic animal answered softly 'I can take you away from it all if you wish.' Storm was shocked. Suicune....the legendary Suicune was asking her if she wanted to get away from the city, her parents and her uncle....Storm suddenly smiled brightly.

"Of course I want to go with you!" She exclaimed, jumping up excitedly "I've always dreamed of being taken away by you." Suicune smiled a rare thing for the Pokémon. The blue dog-like legendary bent down slightly

'Well get on.' It said to the delighted child. Ocean blue eyes sparkled happily as Storm climbed onto Suicune's' back, fair hands gently gripped the soft blue fur.

'Ready?' Came the small question

"Yes." Was the small answer as Suicune started to dash away from the dirty city that Storm once called home.

_A few days later at Storms' old home....._

"_Where's Storm!?_" Shrieked Storm's mother, Carole at her brother, her ocean blue eyes, the ones Storm inherited off her mother, were full of anger and sadness "_WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?_" Carole's' brother cowered in front of her. His sister and brother in law just got home and found out about their daughter. Herald had gone to call the police while Carole was left to screech at her brother

"I-I do-on't k-know!" He yelped, covering his head with his arms "I came home one night drunk and when I woke up the next morning, she was gone!"

"_Then why didn't you call the police and send a search party out to find her!_" Carole screeched "She could be dead! Killed by feral Pokémon!" She finally calmed enough to start thinking of what could have happened to her only daughter. Her older son, Forrest had left years ago to travel Johto and Kanto with his Cyndaquil, Blaze so Storm had been an only child. Carole collapsed onto an armchair, resting her face in her hands moaning.

"My baby...My baby...." She moaned over and over, rocking back and forth. Her husband walked in, seeing his distraught wife. Herald went over to her to comfort her.

"Hey, hey," He cooed softly "I'm sure she's fine. She does have her Shinx with her after all." Carole sobbed

"I know but Shinx wouldn't be strong enough to fend off the powerful Pokémon around here," Carole told her husband, sniffing and trying to wipe flowing tears away. Herald sighed, he knew that he couldn't calm his wife down but hey, at least it was a good try.


End file.
